In the case of scanning a source document including a large number of pages with a multifunction peripheral to generating a file of the document, the document may be divided into a plurality of files so as to reduce the file size, when the file size is excessively large. When the unit for dividing is specified by the file size or a certain number of pages in such a case, the source document may be divided at a page inconvenient to the user, depending on the type of the source document. In addition, it is very troublesome for the user to manually designate the page at which the source document is to be divided. Accordingly, a technique to automatically designate the page, at which the source document is to be divided, is being sought for.
A Patent Literature (PTL) 1 cited below discloses a technique, applicable to an image forming apparatus configured to read a source document composed of a plurality of pages and generate an electronic document, including extracting, according to a condition given by the user, a prospective line where a chapter is to be divided, from character strings each constituting a line, extracted by character recognition from the source image read by the image forming apparatus, tentatively highlighting the image of the prospective line with a marker, displaying the image of the page including the prospective line tentatively highlighted with the marker, determining that the prospective line is established as the chapter dividing position, according to an instruction from the user, revising the source image by highlighting the established chapter dividing position with a marker, generating outline data including link information, in which the character string extracted from the line corresponding to the chapter dividing position and the chapter dividing position are associated with each other, and generating the electronic document accompanied with the link information, on the basis of the entirety of the source image and the outline data.